


The Demons

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Always feed your demon, Community: snkkink, Demonic Pacts, Gen, Guardian Demons, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of drabbles done for the SnK Kink Meme, depicting various characters as demonic entities, along with the hapless mortals who find themselves dragged along for the ride.</p>
<p>Features the demons Ymir, Eren, Armin, Sasha, and Mikasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demons

**Author's Note:**

> For SnK Kink Meme
> 
> Demons have had a fascination for me during my teenage years. As with many things it was the shear diversity of them that fascinated me. Assuming that a demon by nature is a malevolent being, then their evils take many forms. Demonic contracts and pacts have also been a point of interest. A traditionally, demons screw over those who deal with them in many way, sometimes the price is simply something terrible, other times there are conditions attached to the deal, and sometimes they give you exactly what you want, gloating over the knowledge that it will be the worst thing for you. 
> 
> I have of course tried to match the demon's various evils with the base character's personalities. Whether or not I've succeeded is up for debate. (I would dearly like to hear if you think otherwise.)

**\--The Pactmaker--**

What she's doing is stupid. There are a million things that can go wrong when you summon a demon, and demonic pacts rarely work out well for the mortal making them.

But Christa is not just summoning up any old demon. She knows this one, she's talked it face to face, she could even call it a friend. Of course she didn't know Ymir was a demon then.

She tries not to choke on the thick overpowering incense that fills the room. One of the few good things about her family is that she can get her hands on such expensive items rather easily.

Christa takes a few deeps breaths, silences that little voice in her head that screams that this is all a some manner of trap, swipes her blade across the back of her hand to draw blood, and recites the last verse in the incantation.

The room suddenly goes still, then the smoke from the incense shoots towards the center of the room, forming a giant impenetrable cloud, and suddenly a demon is standing in the center of the room.

"Well, this is a surprise. Didn't think you'd actually do it."

Ymir the demon is not much different from Ymir the human. She doesn't have horns, or a tail, or wings. She does have fangs though, its impossible to miss them with the grin she's wearing, and claws too, curved ones that kind of resemble a hawks talons. There's something off about her as well that Christa can't put a finger on, but she knows is there.

Christa clears her throat. "I want to make a deal with you."

Ymir's grin, if anything, goes just a little bit wider. "I assume you want what we discussed last time we met?"

"Yes," Christa nods. Her dreams haven't changed since she last talked to Ymir a week ago, back when she still thought her to be human. She wants friends, freedom, and a life she can look back on with pride.

"Easy enough to do," Ymir is nodding to herself, and giving Christa a look that Christa can't quiet place.

"What's the price?" There's always a price when dealing with demons, always a catch of some kind. Is it going to be her soul, a limb, her voice, a family member?

Ymir's grin stretches nearly to her ears, and there's a predatory look in her eyes. "You."

"Me!?!?" She can feel a blush rising on her cheeks as she takes a hesitant step back.

"Why not? You weren't so opposed to the idea back when you thought I was human. Demons have desires too after all."

Christa takes a deep breath and steadies her nerves. What Ymir said was true. Besides, everything she has desired is standing before her, just waiting for her to accept Ymir's offer.

She holds out her hand. "I accept."

Ymir's grin shifts, and for a brief moment Christa has never seen a more pleased creature on the planet. Then she darts forward, wraps Christa in a passionate embrace and kisses her full on the lips.

Christa can see the world around them shift and morph as Ymir's magic takes them away from her home, and she hears a little voice in her head. Its sounds like Ymir's voice.

_"You've got yourself a deal sweetheart."_

**\--The Bloodthirsty--**

Mikasa can hear the loud footsteps of the men as they ransack her home. As she huddles behind the crates in her family's cellar, she has never been more terrified in her life.

_"Scum. Beasts like them don't deserve to live."_

Mikasa's heart catches in her chest. She heard that voice in her head, not with her ears. Then there's another voice, one which brings even more heart stopping terror.

"Hey, this door wasn't locked before. I think I've found her."

The voice in Mikasa's head lets out a snarl.

_"If only I wasn't trapped here... I'd twist their limbs off, and crush their ribs under my teeth!"_

Even though its in her head, Mikasa has an idea where the voice is coming from. As her gaze flies over the stacked crates, it become very obvious too.

There are many strange things in her parent's cellar, but Mikasa has never seen anything like this before. Its a large clear glass urn, capped with a wide piece of cork and sealed with a red wax seal bearing a strange character. Steam swirls around inside, obscuring whatever else the urn may contain, but Mikasa is sure she can see a pair of vivid green eyes glowing from inside.

The footsteps have all concentrated around the door, and she can hear voices discussing how they are going to get in.

_"Let me out,"_ the voice pleads. _"I'll kill them all for you! Every last one!"_

Mikasa can do nothing but nod in terror. The door handle shakes as the men outside try the lock. She rushes over to the urn and yanks at the cork stopper with all her strength. It doesn't budge not matter how hard she pulls.

_"Blood!"_ the voice screams. _"I need blood!"_

There's a knife being slid between the doorjam and the door, its moving upwards trying to find the latch. Mikasa bites her hand with all the strength pure terror gives her. She tastes blood. She presses her hand to the surface of the urn, smearing blood all the way around it.

The door opens.

"Found ya girl!"

The urn shatters. Steam shoots from the shattered remains and flies towards the men standing at the doorway. A great howl fills the room.

**"BLOOD!"**

The steam condenses, and suddenly there is a demon standing in the room. Its face is like a skull, lined with two rows of straight sharp incisors and two glowing green eyes shine from the depths of its shadowed brow. The same pair of green eyes Mikasa saw in the urn. It's body is covered in thick skinless muscles and Mikasa has a strange feeling that it would be a could be lot bigger if only it had the room.

The man in the doorway has just enough time to let out a shriek of terror before the demon's teeth are tearing out his throat. His comrades scatter, some go for their blades, other flee in panic. It makes no difference. One man is crushed by the demon's hand, another is torn to pieces, one has his limbs twisted from his torso, and another is beaten to death with the screaming body of one of his comrades.

It's over in minutes. The house is once again quiet. The demon drops the mutilated remains of the last man and turns towards Mikasa.

_"This is it,"_ she thinks with a thrill of panic. _"He's killed them all. Now he's going to kill me as well."_

The demon suddenly dissolves in a burst of steam. In its place, there's a brown haired boy about Mikasa's age. He's wearing a red scarf around his neck, and he has the same green eyes as the demon.

"Are you alright?" he asks, leaning forward to examine her. "You look cold. Here."

He unravels the scarf from around his neck and carefully wraps in around Mikasa.

Her hands go up to grip the soft fabric. All she can feel at the moment is shock and the greatest relief. The scarf is warm to her touch and gives off a pleasant heat.

It also, she notices, smells distinctly of blood.

**\-- The Manipulator ---**

The light from Jean's torch shone on the stone door. Magic runes adorned its face, each one glowing softly in the light. "Here's the door, just like the demon said it was."

Marco nodded. "Everything checks out. The location and mechanism of every trap, the layout of the passages, even the location of the wardstone. I'm surprised really."

Jean grinned in agreement. It had been a spur of the moment decision to summon a demon and interrogate it on any information it had on the dungeon. An extra bit of insurance if you will.

They had been careful. They had summoned up a small, weaker demon. Not one of the big bloodthirsters that could rip a person in half, or a powerful pit lord. Just a small one, one easily threatened into cooperation by the use of holy water and a blessed icon. They had even used an amulet designed to detect lies to make sure the demon wasn't trying to deceive them. It had told them everything, the locations of the dungeon's entrance, the layout of every room, the trigger to ever trap, it even mentioned the wardstone tucked away in a rotting desk in a former bedroom. 

Of course that didn't mean they took the demon entirely on its word. They had been extra careful, making sure there wasn't any traps the demon had "forgotten" to mention to them and double checking every fact.

But, everything had been as the demon had said it was. Now, only a warded door stood between them and the treasure.

"What kind of treasure do you think it is?" Jean asked, as they set up everything they would need to break the ward.

"Gold and silver likely," Marco answered. "The Emperor who built this place controlled nearly all the gold and silver mines this side of the mountains."

"We'll just have to break the wards and find out then," Jean grinned.

The demon had been rather vague as to what exactly the treasure was, but it has assured them that it was as valuable as they hoped. Valuable enough to buy Marco a commission in the Royal Guard, and buy Jean a house in the inner district.

Soon everything was in place. Marco took his place directly in front of the door, the wardstone held to his chest. "Ready?"

Jean nodded, ready to read out the incantation. "Ready."

The runes on the door glowed as Jean read out the words. Wisps of energy formed in the air around Marco and began circling him, faster and faster.

Then there was a burst of light that blinded both of them.

\---

The first thing Jean noticed as he regain conciousness was that his arm hurt. _"Must have fell on it when I passed out."_ As he blinked spots from his vision he glanced at the door. The runes on it were no longer glowing.

"Ha! We did it Marco!"

No response.

"Hey, Marco, wake up! We fucking did it!"

Still no response.

Slowly Jean climbed to his feet. There he saw Marco lying on the ground, the wardstone still clasped to his chest. He wasn't moving.

"Fuck! Marco!"

Marco's body was cold to touch as Jean pressed his fingers to his wrist to check for pulse. Nothing. His eyes were wide open in shock. There was no breath coming from his mouth. He was dead.

"Fuck! No!" Jean screamed. This wasn't supposed to happen! They were so close! Had they screwed up on the rite? Jean replayed everything they had done since they entered the dungeon in his head. No, they had followed the instructions exactly. So, what had happened.

"Pity. I kinda liked him."

Jean spun around. There, standing at the entrance to a side passage, was the demon.

The demon Armin did not look very demonic. He basically resembled a young blonde haired boy with wide blue eyes. Aside from the slight glow his eyes gave off, or the way parts of his body seemed to evaporate and reform constantly, you could almost swear he was human.

"You!" Jean hissed. "What happened to him? What did you do!?"

"Me?" Armin blinked. "Nothing. You did know the wards required a human sacrifice in order to be broken right? It was all in the manual that was with the wardstone. Oh wait. The last page was missing wasn't it?"

The sword made a slight screech as Jean yanked it from its scabbard. "You didn't tell us that!"

Armin shrugged. "You didn't ask. You just asked where you could find the wardstone."

"Why?" Jean hissed. "Why did you bother telling us anything at all! What good are silver and gold to a demon?"

Armin gave him another surprised look. "Who said the treasure was gold and silver? If you wanted that I could have gotten you that in heartbeat. They use it as paving stone in the upper planes."

It was all too much. With a great scream Jean swung his sword up and rushed the demon, ready to deliver a killing blow. All he could see was the demon whose manipulations had cost him his dearest friend.

Because of that he didn't see the runic line on the ground at the entrance of the sideway. The moment Jean's foot crossed the line, there was a flash of lighting and Jean pitched to the floor, twitching and smoking.

Armin waited until Jean stopped twitching before emerging from his hiding spot. He dispelled the illusion of himself at the entrance of the side passage. He couldn't hear any heartbeat, but it was better to be sure. He reached over and placed two fingers under Jean's jaw.

No pulse. He was dead.

Carefully, Armin made his way towards the stone doors. He gave a tentative sniff. No magic. Carefully, he place his hand on the door knob. This time there was no magic wards that burned his hands.

He slowly began to smile. Everything had gone according to plan. Armin gave a great heave and pushed open the doors, entering the room whose wards had thwarted him for two centuries.

Shelves filled with books lined the wall and filled the center of the room. Runes on the shelves keeping the books in pristine condition. Armin reached out a gently pulled a book from the shelf.

Ingenous Geomorphica, probably the only copy of that famous geology text left. Armin reverently ran his hand over the leather cover.

Priceless.

Who said treasure had to be gold and silver?

**\--- The Glutton---**

A burst of hellfire slammed into the target dummy, burning it into ash within seconds. Connie let out a cheer.

"Good shot Sasha!" he reached into the bread basket at his side and pulled out a bread roll. "Catch!"

Sasha's clawed hands snatched the roll out of the air and the demon wolfed it down. She held out a hand expectantly. "More please!"

Connie nodded and reached into the basket. His hand found only empty air. Huh? They were out already.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Sasha looks like we're out."

Sasha frowned. The wolf ears on the top of her head drooped. "But I'm still hungry."

Connie let out an embarrassed laugh. "Don't worry. Dinner is only two hours away. Then you can eat all you want."

Sasha's golden eyes narrowed. "But I'm hungry now!"

Connie didn't like the look Sasha was giving him. He'd seen her give that same look to a turkey dinner; right before she had proceeded to gobble the whole thing down, bones and all. "It's only two hours. You can wait until then right?"

Nothing. No response. Connie noted with alarm that Sasha's canine tail was twitching slowly, and her body was subtly tensing. She was getting ready to spring!

He reached behind him, his hands closing on the sack lunch he had forgotten to eat. Salvation! There were three roasted potatoes in there! Sasha's favorite.

"Here!" he called out, trying desperately to keep panic out of his voice. "You're in luck! I just remembered I forgot to eat my lunch! You can have it!"

Sasha's lupine ears immediately perked up. She snagged the bag out of the air, her claws shredding it open.

Connie watched as Sasha devoured the potatoes, warming them slowly over a small patch of hellfire, and savoring every bite. His mind was already spinning with things he could do to get Sasha more food. Hunting! Fishing! Raiding! He could even recall three berry patches off the top of head. Two hours suddenly seemed like an eternity.

One thing was for sure though. He wasn't going to let something like this happen again. He didn't even want to think about what Sasha would do if he were to ever run out of food.

**\--- The Guardian---**

"Goddammit! Let me go!"

Mikasa complied, dropping Eren two inches onto the branch of the giant tree. Eren rushed to the edge of the branch gazing out in horror. There was his squad being ripped apart by titans, and he was here in a tree safe and sound. He should be out there with them. He moved to jump off the branch, but Mikasa's hand closed around his arm. He tried to pull away, but it was like being caught it a vice.

"You're injured. Let me wrap that."

Eren turned to glare at Mikasa. She was standing there, carefully wrapping a bandage around the cut on his arm, her face as flat as it always was, and her black feathered wings folded at her back.

He would be out there with his squad, if it wasn't for her. He'd been about to take on two smaller seven meter titans, when Mikasa had swooped down and carried him off.

"I didn't ask for you to save me!" he snarled.

"Too bad." Mikasa tied off the bandage and stepped back, giving him a level stare.

Eren felt anger building in his chest. "Goddammit! I am not a baby needing to be looked after hand and foot!"

"You would have died for sure if I hadn't got to you in time," Mikasa retorted evenly.

"Then maybe I should have!" Eren snapped back. "It's my life to..."

Five blade-like claws slammed into the tree trunk inches from Eren's face. He slowly turned to look at Mikasa. Her face was no longer the emotionless mask it was before.

In truth, she looked furious.

"I have not watched over you for all these years just to see you throw your life away," She hissed. Eren noted with alarm that there were flashes of red in her normally dark eyes. "Your life is mine, Eren Jeager! Do you understand that? MINE! Not yours, not the Scouting Legion's, but MINE and MINE alone! You'll die by my hands, or you'll won't die at all! Do you understand me!?" She slammed her claws into the tree trunk again for emphasis.

Eren could do nothing but stare wide eyed and nod slowly. He had never seen Mikasa show such anger before. It brought to light all the clearly, the fact she was a demon.

Mikasa's face slowly slid back into its usual level stare. Her bladed claws slowly morphed back into human fingers. She ruffled her wings, creating a slight gust and sending a lone black feather floating to the ground. She then reached into the small pack she kept at her belt, and removed a loaf of bread and a water flask.

"Here, it's going to be a long trip back to base camp. You should have something to eat and drink first."


End file.
